Vegas
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: A world meeting is held in Las Vegas. England gets drunk and plays at the casinos. Surprisingly, he's a better card player drunk than he is sober. The next morning he wakes up with a hang over. The rest you'll have to read! FrUK!


...This story...

I'm not very proud of it. I got my inspiration for it by listening to _Waking up in Vegas_ and _When You're Mad, _but I kinda got lazy when I was writing it and strayed off topic. Because I remembered that April was next month. And April 8th is FrUK day. And I was like: OMG SPAZZ I MUST WRITE AN ANNIVERSARY STORY FOR FrUK AND HAVE IT PUBLISHED BY THEN!

So I half assedly (Is assedly even a word? XD) finished this. .-.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh…why does my head hurt so much?<em> Pain shot through England's head if he even so much as _tried_ to move it. When he opened his eyes everything was fuzzy. But, wait…this didn't look like his room. It didn't look like France's room either…or any room that England might find himself waking up in. So, where was he?  
>England pulled himself into a sitting position; pain shot through his head and made him see white for a few moments. After that a dull throb persisted, but it was tolerable. "Morning, Card Shark!" Another pain shot through England's head. <em>Okay, so I'm here with France…wherever 'here' is.<em> "How are you feeling?" France was now standing in front of England, wearing a disheveled shirt and less than noticeable pants.

"I feel like shit." England groaned and put a hand up to his forehead. It felt warm, but nothing too bad. "What happened last night and where are we?" France smiled, sat down next to England on the bed, and ruffled his hair. England shoved him off and felt more pain in his head. "Goddamn it! Don't you know I have a headache?"

"Oh, sorry, mon cher. We're in Las Vegas."

"LAS VEGAS?" Yelling made England's head hurt even more, so he decided to speak softer, no matter how angry he was. "Why the bloody hell are we in Las Vegas?" France laughed at this. Had England really been _that_ drunk?

"Don't you remember, mon cher? We had to come over here for a meeting and after that we all went to Las Vegas. Then we told the people at the casinos where alcohol is sold that America was 19 and he wasn't let inside. It was hilarious!"

"Get to the point, Frog." England said, his head pulsing with every word.

"Okay, okay. You got drunk at one of the casinos and _then_ you started gambling. Apparently you're a much better gambler when you're drunk than when you're sober, because, Lapin, whenever we play strip poker I always win, but that's beside the point. Anyways, you won a whole lot of the games and got us a lot of money."

"Us? I won it! It's my money!" Before England could continue on with his rant, France placed a ring in England's hand.

"I got you this. I thought you might like it." England looked down at the ring. Hell, he _did_ like it. The diamond was huge (How did France know that he loved diamonds?) and the silver around it glittered.

"Idiot, we're already married." England said, blushing a bit.

"I know _that_, mon cher. I just thought it was a nice gesture. But, if you don't like it I could always take it back and-"

"No, no! I like it, it's fine!" England put the ring on one of his fingers. "Thank you…" He muttered shyly. "What else happened?"

"Well, we had sex on one of the pool tables. Then we left and went to a bar and you got even _more_ drunk. So, then I had to take you back to the hotel before you started a fight and or threw up on someone. Then you threw up in the toilet and fell asleep on the bathroom floor. I had to carry you into the bed after that." England brought one of his palms to his forehead. How drunk had he been? "Oh, then I went out to the jewelry store and bought you that ring. Needless to say that the people working there were pretty pissed that I came in so late at night."

"That really happened?"

"Oui, mon cher." France tilted England's face towards his and kissed him on the forehead. The Brit slapped the Frenchmen.

"My head still hurts like hell, you dick!" France huffed a little, and then slapped England back. The two of them then had a small slapping fight before England pulled the covers on the bed over his head and said, "Leave me alone! I want to get some sleep!" France placed a dollar bill on the pillow next to England before he walked out the door. He had plans.  
>Later in the day, England woke up for the second time that day. Instinctively, his arms moved to the other side of the bed, feeling for his French lover. Upon not feeling France beside him, England sat up and looked around. <em>Oh yeah. France left after I slapped him…<em>Suddenly, England realized that it was the day that all of the countries were supposed to fly home. England's eyes widened. He didn't want to be left with America in Las Vegas when everyone else was back at home. England was about to panic, when he saw a note on the nightstand.

"Lapin, I convinced everyone to fly back home tomorrow. Don't worry, I just told them that I wanted to do some more 'sight seeing' before I went home. I said nothing about you being drunk off your ass." A little smiley face marked the end of the note. _Way to tease me about being drunk, asshole._

Now, only one thing was left. Where was France? _Well, I suppose it _is_ like France to run off and not tell me where he's going._ England got up and got dressed. It wouldn't hurt (Physically anyway) to go around town for a bit and look for France.

England drove around Las Vegas. He had too much pride to go into any of the stores or casinos to look for France, but he did look at the cars parked outside the buildings. After a while, England decided to go back to the hotel.

When England unlocked the door to his and France's room he saw France. "YOU BIG DICK, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? I LOOKED ALL OVER LAS VEGAS FOR YOU!" France just smiled lightly. He stood up, kissed England on the lips, and pushed England against the wall.

"So, I suppose that means that you care about me? And, thank you mon amore, I _do_ have quite a large penis. Of course, you would know that." France said teasingly, nibbling England's ear. The Brit blushed and managed to catch a glimpse of the ring France had bought him when he shoved the Frenchmen away from him. "Aw, why so angry, Angleterre?" England picked a book up and threw it at France. France instinctively brought his arms up over his face and blocked the book from hitting him in the head.

"Fuck off! Where the hell were you?" France smirked. He didn't know why, but whenever his British lover got angry it was always adorable. Well, unless England's anger progressed into a war. Then it wasn't so cute.

"If you must know, mon amore, I went out with Antonio to talk about what I should do for our anniversary." The anger in England's face went away and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"You…were?" France nodded. "France, out anniversary isn't until next month!"

"I know. I wanted to do something special this year." France kissed England on the cheek and pinned him against the wall again.

"…Yet you didn't do anything special for our 100th anniversary…you're an ass, France."

"How convenient that I'm an ass, because you're a dick, lapin." England's eyes widened as his brain processed what France had just said.

" Wait, wha-" Anger reappeared in England's features and his mouth turned into an 'o' shape. France took this opportunity to ram his tongue into the Brit's mouth. England's eyes widened in surprise and then closed. When France stopped kissing England he began his rant again. "What, do you think that you can just have sex with me and everything will be better?"

"Oui." France answered simply, shutting England up with a kiss and maneuvering him over to the hotel bed.

Okay, England would admit it to himself. Sex did help calm him down. And he did, in fact, enjoy angry sex. England attempted to protest because that was just the way he was, but if France would stop (Which was extremely unlikely) he wouldn't be very happy.

It didn't take France much time to strip himself and England of their clothes. England had observed that it never did unless France was doing on purpose or they were playing strip poker. Before England was fully aware that he was naked, France kissed him and massaged one of his lover's nipples with his hand. England shuddered in surprise.

France couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. He loved to see England flustered. After being married for nearly 108 years and a couple even before that it was hard to get England flustered unless France surprised him, so that was what he ended up doing most of the time. "Don't look so smug, git." France chuckled.

"How can I not when I have such a _dashing_ lover?" England's cheeks tinted pink. France kissed each of England's cheeks once before sucking on England's neck, throwing in some nibbles and licks too. England became impatient.

"If you're going to fuck me then do it already!"

"As you wish, lapin." France said, smiling. As usual, when France was around there was a tube of lube on the nightstand. France grabbed it and rubbed some along his erection.

France didn't bother to prepare England for sex. He didn't need it. Instead, France positioned himself and thrust in. England wrapped his arms around France and thought that it would just be an average session of make up sex. Suddenly, England felt a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down, alarmed, and saw a ninja star digging into his flesh. "France, what the bloody hell-"

"After I talked to Antonio I went to a sex shop." France panted, "And, lo and behold, they had ninja stars. I figured I'd get some. Not only for you, but for trolling Japan too." England's large brow furrowed. "And the caterpillar moves!" France exclaimed.

"I don't understand…" England said through pants, "how you can insult me and pleasure me at the same time. Oh wait, because you're not pleasuring me." France made a snorting growling sort of sound and jabbed the spur harder into England's chest. England squeaked and surprise and watched a few drops of blood trickle down his chest as France thrust himself especially hard into England. In the mixed feelings of pain, pleasure, confusion, and anger, England came. England gasped and jerked. Sweat spilled into his eyes and, along with the semen that coated his and France's stomachs, made his body sticky and wet. France came after a few more thrusts.

France pulled out of England and rolled onto the side of the bed opposite of him, chuckling lightly. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I actually went along with you not wanting me to fuck you, lapin." France said through a winded voice. France then kissed England on the cheek. "I can't wait until our anniversary, Angleterre." England scoffed.

"I just want to see if it'll _actually_ be something that absolutely _dazzles_ me."

"You bet it will."

"Good."

* * *

><p>To me the Entete Cordiale = France and England's wedding. Head canonness. Yeah.<p> 


End file.
